All because of her clumsiness
by TeddieBare
Summary: Bellas at the beach with her friends, she meet gorgeous guys and everythings great but what will happen to make this trip a trip to the hospital will she end up seein this guy again and will he be her true love. and will she get her happy ending?


All Because of her clumsiness.

Chapter 1 the beach

I was getting ready to go to the beach with my 2 best friends Alice and Rose. Their forcing me into a bikini, the bottoms are like a mini skirt and the top is a plain revealing bikini top. They're both black with hot pink polka dots and on the skirt is a hot pink belt. Then they gave3 me a black throw over dress. It was the only sunny day weve had in Forks for months. I live with my dad.

Alice's parents divorced when she was a baby and she lives with her mum Esme and her new husband Carlisle. Rose lives with her mum, dad and twin brother.

"Bell's come on." Alice hurried me. Ii ran downstairs. Alice and Rose were in the matching swimmers and throw over dress as me.

"Were taking my car." Rose announced proudly. We all jumped in Rose's car. The roof was off Alice was in the front with Rose and I was in the back spread out and enjoying the wind in my hair. Alice turned on the radio and Love Story came on, we all started singing.

We pulled up to La Push First Beach in no time. Rose drives like a maniac. We got out our picnic basket and beach towels. We put sunscreen on. Rose did my back while I did Alice's and then we both did Rose's.

We set up our towels so that they were like a big blanket. Alice and Rose took off there over dresses and motioned for me to take mine off to, so I did. If I didn't they would forcefully take it off so I took the easy way out. I blew up the beach ball and chucked it to Alice.

"Lets go for a swim." I suggested. They agreed and we ran to the water. It was cold but nice. We stayed in for ages and the beach fastly got packed. I started to get hungry.

"Lets go eat!" I suggested and Rose and Alices tummies agreed by rumbling. Rose and Alice ran off to the picnic basket. I walked. I was looking at the ground and suddenly walked into somebody. I bounced back in shock amd mearly fell backwards but the guy I walked into caught me, his hands just under my bikini top, resting on my ribs. I felt an electric current curse through me and I didn't miss the fact that his hands molded to my shape perfectly.

"Sorry." I blushed violently. "and thanks." I looked at him he was absolutely gorgeous. With emerald green eyes and messy bronze hair. I looked down and regretted it, he was wearing no shirt and his abs were gorgeous. He was like a Greek god .

"No problem." He smiled a beautiful, crooked smile.

"BELLA" Alice's scream snapped me out of my daze. I looked up and held up a finger to Alice. Indicating 1 minute she nodded.

"Im Edward." He stuck out his hand.

"Bella, as you kind of already know thanks to my friend." He chuckled.

"This is Emmet" he said pointing to a guy with huge muscles. I smiled timidly and he laughed really loudly. " I know he looks scary but inside hes a teddy bear." Edward assured me. I nodded.

"Well I got to go."

"Sure, hey do you want to come play volley ball when you're finished?"

"um, not the best idea, as you just witnessed im clumsy and sport isn't my good spot. But I guess I can play if alice and Rose can come?"

"Sure" he smiled again.

"ok ill be back soon." He nodded and I ran up to Rose and Alice. "OMG" I screamed.

"What?"Alice asked me.

"I just saw the most gorgeous guys ever!" Alice and Rose giggled. "And I actually spoke to them without spluttering or stuttering." This made them laugh hard. "and they offered us to play volley ball with them. And I accepted. And after lunch were going down." We all squealed at this. " But, Edwards mine, he's the one with bronze hair." We giggled.

"I bags the other one." Rose got in before Alice and she sulked.

"Damn." She complained. We laughed at her.

"Your in love with Jazzy" I reminded her. She lit up at the mention of his name.

"Oh, yeah." She giggled.

We quickly ate. When we were finished I grabbed their hands and pulled them to where the gorgeous guys were. Roses eyes widened.

"Please tell me the huge ones NOT Edward." She whispered to me.

"Hes not." I giggled " that's Emmett." I giggled back quietly. "Hey" I said a little more loudly and they both turned around. Emmett eyes widened at the sight of Rose, well im pretty sure it was at the sight of Rose. "This is Rose." I said pointing at her then at Alice "and this is Alice.

"Edward.

"Emmet."

"Well, how are we doing teams?" I asked.

"up to you guys." Edward smiled. I looked at Rose.

"Alice and I will be with you and Rose can be with Emmett." Emmett's grin widened at this and I giggled. Edward nodded. "but m warning you now my hospital files over 4 inches now." Edward laughed.

"um, shes serious." Alice said seriously.

"we can deal with it." Edward was so sure of it.

"But can you get through unbruised? Looks like we'll have to wait and see." I smiled. But really I was a bit worried. We took our sides and started playing.

I actually did really well. I didn't hurt myself or anyone else and I hit the ball a few times. We had played for an hour. The sun was setting. We won because Emmett and Rose were buisy flirting with each other and didn't actually play.

"who wants to go for a swim?" I asked.

"me" everyone said together. I smiled. It was only us left at the beach. I ran down to the water. The water was actually nice. A wave came and I held my breath and went under. The wave rolled over my body and it felt nice. i came up and realized no-one ekse was in the water. Everyone was watching me.

"Come on what are you guys waiting for? I asked. They shrugged and then started tocome in jst as I said it a huge wave came and I didn't know. I started to get dunked. There was a lot of pain and then there was darkness, I couldn't see or move.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I only know whats going to happen in the next few chapters so if you have any ideas tell me them in a review and I might use. It thanks**

**Love TeddieBare**


End file.
